


A Weekend with Mr. Catesby

by Daenerys15



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, hookups one weekend affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys15/pseuds/Daenerys15
Summary: When a beautiful  forty year old woman in the midst of a bitter divorce finds herself drinking alone at a London pub...she encounters a handsome younger man who, for some reason...wants her....does she give into desire?





	1. Chapter 1

"I shouldn't be doing this... you are young enough to be my son. Why do you want me?" , I asked the young man standing in front of me...his eyes searching mine. Deep chocolate pools of heaven. A young man of only 30 and he is looking at me...a middle aged woman , like he wants to eat me alive. His lips, so full and pouty....and his eyes... those soulful brown eyes I have become lost inside of. How the hell did I get myself into this?

Flash to an hour earlier...

"Bartender.... can I get another amaretto sour" I asked. I had been sitting at the hotel bar for about an hour....nursing my second drink. Divorce sucked ass. I was tired of fighting with my asshole soon-to-be ex husband, but I wasn't about to let him take everything I had worked for since I was 21 years old. The mooch didn't deserve it. I was starting to feel a buzz...I never drank much before the divorce started...now I was drinking every night...not to get wasted, Just to feel a little numb to the disarray that had become my life. Fifteen years of marriage down the tubes because of his inability to keep it in his pants. Fifteen years and two children. At least I had my career...public relations for talent management company. Dealing with ego driven celebrities was no piece of cake. It was a living...and a very good one. Hence the reason my ex was fighting me tooth and nail over everything....the asshole even wanted alimony. My lawyer had squashed that immediately. Good thing I was paying him $700 an hour...he had better be good. I sat at the mirrored bar, sipping my drink when I started to notice a young man sitting at a booth a few tables away....he was alone...and he was gorgeous. Not too tall, which I like since I am a bit short myself. His hair was dark dark brown, almost black...he was lean and muscular. I could tell, though he was fully clothed. His curls wildly cascading around his face but he kept pushing them aside and combing his fingers though. He was wearing black skinny jeans that seemed to hug him in all the right places, and a button down gray shirt...untucked. His small, wire rimmed glasses only made him look that much sexier. He was sipping a beer and smoking a cigarette. Oh how I longed for a cigarette...I had quit when my ex insisted on it, now...that cigarette was looking pretty good to me. As I stared into the mirror at his reflection he suddenly looked up and saw my eyes on him. We locked gaze for a few seconds and a sly, somewhat shy grin swept across his face. My God this man was sexy....he looked familiar, but I couldn't place him...maybe I had seen him in our offices at some point. Ugh...another egotistical actor. They all were. 

I was feeling a bit bold so I sent him a tequila shot...and ordered one myself. As I licked my hand and sprinkled salt on it...he did the same....as I licked the salt off...so did he...never taking his eyes off my gaze. It was unnerving...but mysterious and so goddammm sexy. I downed the shot and grabbed the lime to suck...and he followed suit. When he was done, he slowly got up from his table and started walking over to the bar...to me. My heart was racing at this point and I wasn't sure what to say. It didn't matter, he spoke first..."Hello, and thank you for the shot. Patron Silver is my favorite. My names is Kit... and you are?"I almost lost my nerve, but the words came... "Your welcome...Kit. My name is Jillian, nice to meet you. Then, he was sitting beside me...ordering another shot, of his choosing this time...Sambuca. My worst enemy...but I went along with it anyway. Closer up he was even more beautiful...those full lips and deep brown puppy dog eyes just melted me. His smile was infectious and his laugh.oh that laugh....to top it off his accent was decidedly British...I was done for. Completely.

"Are you here alone, Jillian?", he asked."Yes, I am... Kit." There was a silence for what seemed like ages...but we finally managed to have a light and easy conversation. Then he looked at me...taking my entire body in his eyes...surveying...seeing. "I don't normally do this, please don't take me as a forward and egotistical idiot...it would greatly please me if you would meet me in half a hour? " , asked Kit. 

I was a bit stunned. Why me? I was 40 and newly single after being married half my adult life. I mean, I wasn't bad looking...nobody took me for my age...and I still got carded at bars. I wasn't ever about "one night stands" at all. Nevertheless...I found myself wanting to say yes...maybe it was the liquor talking, or maybe a combination of lust and need..."Sure... what did you have in mind? "He slipped me his room key. "Room 650... in half an hour", Kit replied...smiling a mischievous smile. How any woman could resist this man was beyond me. I smiled... "I'll think about it, Kit...As he walked away, smirking...he looked back at me and smiled playfully. Was I really going to do this? He was so young... he has to be at least ten years younger than me....but nothing would stop me. It was like a runaway train....and I was going to ride it til the end...


	2. Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just broke up with my long time girlfriend not a month ago and it's been rough. Then, this gorgeous creature sends me a shot at my favorite pub...

"Rose... I am sorry. I can't help my schedule. Yours is just as busy, so why are you getting pissed at me?", I asked my girlfriend. We both had very busy lives. Actors...working on two different continents most of the time. This wasn't the first time we had been through this....it w as our way. Getting together, breaking up a few months later and getting back together. This was the third time in three years and I was just...TIRED. Completely knackered. I couldn't handle the accusations and lack of trust anymore. Dodging a plate that eventually hit the dining room wall and I had made up my mind. I was done.

 

...continuing to present..a month after breakup...

 

Sitting alone in the pub, looking over a script, and sipping my beer. That seemed my life at the moment. I had two months before filming resumed, my relationship was over, and I had nothing but time on my hands. I took a cigarette from my last pack of Lucky's and lit it, savoring the flavor. yes...ahhh...good old cancer sticks. My only true vice. Well, a good scotch or ale hit the spot too. Engrossed in my script I barely heard the server when she placed the shot glass on the table. 

"Compliments from the lady at the mirror bar.", she said with a smile. 

I looked up towards the mirror bar and saw a woman with dark auburn hair sitting alone. She was looking at me in the mirror. She was beautiful. I could see she had the most beautiful almond shaped eyes and they were staring at me. Why me? Oh...she must know who I am. Wow, I heard myself and my thoughts and said to myself..I must be such an egotistical bastard to think every woman knows who I am. Most of the time, they did...maybe that was what upset Rose so much, aside from being apart quite often. I stopped myself, I didn't want to think about Rose anymore. That was over and done with. Moving on... I smiled at the woman and raised the shot glass in thanks. She shyly smiled back and raised her shot glass too. It was tequila...Patron Silver...so the lady has taste. I picked up the salt and decided to flirt...still looking at the woman in the mirror I licked my hand and poured salt...then licked again...she did the same...never wavering her gaze. I took the shot glass in my hand and tilted it towards my mouth. Smooth liquid heat... finally, grabbed a lime slice and sucked it between my lips as I watched her do the same. I smiled again. This woman was either buzzed or very bold...or maybe both, but it was sexy. She was wearing a black, v-neck dress that hit the middle of her thighs. It was sort of drapey, but hugged in the right places. She had curves...full breasts and amazing cleavage. Legs that looked toned, but not too thin. She was wearing heels...maybe 3 or 4 inches in height. I hoped she wasn't too tall...I am not exactly tall, dark, and handsome. I am 5'9" on my tallest day. I liked shorter women best. I could feel something stirring inside that I hadn't felt in weeks...really in months, but I would never admit that to Rose. That would be too cruel. Truth be known, I hadn't felt anything between us in quite awhile. It was just comfortable to be together. I was done with that. I needed something...MORE... so, I collected my script, and my beer. I stuffed my pack of cigarettes and lighter in my pocket and slowly made my way over to the mirror bar. 

"Um...thank you for the shot...my name is Kit...may I sit down?", I said quietly. She turned to me...smiling shyly, as if she hadn't expected me to come over. It was refreshing. None of the fawning "fangirl" stuff I was so tired of. Pure interest showed in her face. She was even more beautiful up close...skin so smooth and creamy...a sparkle in her eyes...a slightly upturned nose and beautiful full lips colored a light pink...no heavy makeup, which I loved. She was naturally beautiful. A scent of vanilla and spices were radiating from her. Finally...she spoke.

"Sure, you're welcome...my name is Jillian", she said. Her voice was a little low and sultry, but without meaning to be. There was no pretense here at all. I wanted to talk to her...about anything and everything. There was a pull there that I couldn't explain so I just went with it. What the hell was I doing? I am no stranger to one night stands, but I didn't think about this being one. I didn't want it to be. I wanted...MORE.


	3. Jillian

As Kit walked away and into the lobby, my mind started racing. I hadn't been with anyone since I told my cheating husband to leave. It had been months...and I was feeling lonely and vulnerable. I needed to feel like someone desired me again. Being cheated on had really taken it's toll on my self esteem. The other woman had been ten years younger than I. She didn't have stretch marks or wrinkles. Not that I had much of those things either, but it was still a very deep seated issue with me. I didn't exactly need or want another "relationship" at this point. I wanted comfort and a friend and maybe a little...fun. As I sat with Kit and we talked, he put me at ease. He was so charming and he sincerely didn't know it. He made me feel at ease. I hadn't told him my age and I doubted I would. Ever the gentleman...he didn't ask either. I still couldn't place how he seemed so familiar. It was bugging me. The last thing I needed was to get involved with an actor, especially one that our firm represented. I would have to find out. 

"You going to go meet him?", asked the bartender..with a slight smirk. He had been listening. 

"I think I just might", I said...with a shy smile. 

"I think you should...you've been coming here for a few weeks now and this is the first time I have seen you really smile", He replied. 

I smiled again and gave him my credit card to pay the tab. "No, its been paid for already", he said. 

"Seriously? By wh...", I started...KIT... he must have paid the tab. I suddenly felt strange about meeting him. Almost like I was being paid for it. 

"He's not like that...I know him pretty well...he is a regular. Trust me...he's a good guy." the bartender said as he saw my face fall. 

"I've been coming here for awhile, this is the first time I have seen him here. I would have remembered if I had before. You say he is a regular?", I asked.

"Yes, he is...he was out of town for a few weeks and I think he and his girlfriend broke up. He doesn't like to talk about it much. They were a rocky relationship. I've seen them fight. It wasn't pretty. Don't you know who he is?" he asked. 

I knew it! He WAS an actor or singer or something... my heart sank a little. They were always so....complicated!!! Did I want to do this? Oh my..yes I did. Then again...I didn't. Now here I was...being complicated. Dating or "hooking up" at my age wasn't something I had anticipated. Now...here I was...getting ready to go to some stranger's hotel room. Was I going? yes...my mind was made up. I gathered my handbag and my coat and laid a $50 on the bar for the very handsome bartender.

"Have fun...don't overthink it", he said....winking at me as he wiped down the bar. 

I slid off the chair and smoothed my dress. I slung my Prada over my shoulder and headed to the restroom to freshen up a bit, combing through my long auburn hair. I touched up my face with some setting powder and dabbed a little perfume on my wrists and neck and between my breasts. Once I was confident in how I looked, I walked towards the elevator with the room key in hand and pressed the up button. My heart was pounding and my mind racing again...but I wasn't stopping. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button numbered 6. The ride seemed endless. It only lasted a few seconds at most, but seemed like forever. Once the doors opened on my desired floor, I carefully stepped into the hallway and walked to the right...the direction of room 650. When I reached his door I took a deep breath and told myself this was going to be the best night I had in a very long time. I decided to knock before using the key, out of courtesy. As I slipped the electronic key into the slot and opened the door, I heard him padding towards me...I turned to close to door and felt him behind me. I could feel body heat radiating between us. I could smell his cologne...oh how it smelled. I took a breath...he reached up towards my neck and pushed my hair aside...

"I'm glad you decided to come and see me... ", he whispered in my ear... running his fingertips along my clavicle. It sent shivers down my spine and I could feel gooseflesh raising on my skin. The feeling was delectable. I turned slowly, into his awaiting arms... I raised my head to look at him and was met with those beautiful big brown eyes, and a shy smile. I smiled shyly also.

 

"Would you like a drink? Some wine? Champagne? I have anything you'd like", he asked. He took my hand and led me down the hall to his suite living room. The suite was huge. It was more like an apartment. I was no stranger to luxurious accommodations. My job routinely took me to the finest hotels and cities. This seemed like somewhere he may be living though. Maybe since his breakup. Who would break up with this man? My mind was racing again.

"White wine...that would be nice, thank you, Kit. " I finally replied. He had a crazy affect on me. I was flustered. The wine would help. I was already buzzed or I wouldn't even be there, so I needed a little extra courage. As he filled a wine glass I walked over to the sofa and put my handbag down. I laid my coat on the back on the sofa and then he was beside me, offering me the wine, and another smile... he was beautiful. If a man could be beautiful...he was. 

I took a long sip of wine and sighed... "Thanks Kit. This is heaven", I said. 

"Yes, it certainly is.." he replied...looking into my eyes. " 

We looked at each other for what seemed forever. He finally motioned for us to sit down and we sat sipping wine for a few minutes, chit chatting about nothing. He kept inching closer as the minutes ticked by. His scent was enveloping me, as was the wine. I felt warm and giddy and really comfortable. Finally, he leaned over and took my wine glass, setting it on the table with his own. Turning back to me, he put his hand on mine. 

"Jillian... would it be okay if..I kissed you?" he asked sweetly. Looking into those pools of chocolate, how could I resist? I shyly nodded yes to him. He leaned in slowly, ever so painfully slowly...and I knew I was done for the moment his lips touched mine...it was electric, but soft and tasted like wine and cigarettes. It was divine. Nobody had kissed me like that in a very long time and as he intensified the kiss I could feel myself falling...loosening...melting into him. His tongue darted into my mouth, twirling around my own...sending waves of heat through me. He snaked a hand on my neck and ran his fingers through my hair, moaning into my mouth. This man...this gorgeous, beautiful man was going to be my undoing....and I didn't care one bit...I wasn't stopping for anything. 

"


End file.
